There Are Two Kinds of Arguments
by Fangirly2349
Summary: Takes places after the last episode in the anime. Kyrie and Morte have a strange and unusual argument. What will happen? Sorry if it's lame.


There Are Two Kinds of Arguments

There are two kinds of arguments-kuma. Arguments that have actual meaning and make sense as to why they became an argument; and arguments that have no real reason behind them-kuma.

It was a very normal day. Morte was leading us like usual and Kyrie was tailing at the back of our trio like always. The kid kept bugging Morte to slow down or at least take a break for a moment. As always, Morte just ignored his requests. I still find it hard to believe that I'm really traveling with these two. They really are different in every aspect. Though, their relationship _has_ changed since Kyrie almost destroyed the world. Morte just disappeared into the cloud of dust and then reappeared with Kyrie. The kid was completely normal too.

"Morte! Can you please slow down?" Kyrie called for the hundredth time. You could see the anger mark appearing on Morte's forehead. I was ready to dive behind a bush at this point. Nobody wanted to be in Morte's line of destruction once she exploded. Most of the time Kyrie was the one who couldn't move fast enough and ended up getting nailed.

"Ask one more time and I'll make _sure_ we don't stop at the upcoming town," Morte growled. Kyrie and I shivered and the kid gave a meek little answer. For a man, that guy isn't manly at all.

We continued to walk in silence. Kyrie was far too frightened to complain further. Morte was off in her own world like always. I would really like to know what that girl thinks about.

After about half-an-hour, we finally reached a town. Luckily, there were humans and beastmen walking about; not just beastmen. Kyrie immediately started looking for a café to sit down in. I have to admit that I was feeling kind of tired myself. Morte didn't show any sign of tiredness. Sometimes I wonder if she's even human.

Kyrie found us a small café to sit down in. We were even brought a couple of drinks. Morte and I exchanged glances. She was thinking exactly what I was thinking. Something wasn't right. Unfortunately, Kyrie's eyes started to sparkle and he chugged all the drinks in an instant. It's amazing how the kid's useless in battle but great when it comes to food or drinks.

I noticed something from the corner of my eye. The lady who brought us the drinks was grinning ear to ear at nothing. The only one who has ever done that is Kyrie and that boy's not even normal. Something wasn't right.

Just then, Kyrie's eyes widened with either horror or shock. He started to shake violently.

"K-Kyrie? Are you all right?" Morte asked, her voice shaking a tad bit. She must have been genially worried about him because her voice _never_ shook. Not even when facing an incredible enemy that could very well destroy her before she could destroy it.

Kyrie didn't respond; which was odd because he always responded to Morte, even when he _really_ shouldn't. Morte and I jumped out of our seats and rushed over to Kyrie's side. The kid was started to go blue in the face and he was clutching his throat.

"Kyrie-kuma!" I exclaimed as Kyrie crashed onto the floor. Morte picked him up and ran out of the café as fast as she could. I was following closely behind her. She brought him to the nearest doctor.

"Get me the doctor! NOW!" Morte shouted. Everyone froze. A man stepped out from the frozen people and approached us.

"What's wrong miss?" he asked. Morte wasn't up for twenty questions and neither was I.

"How should I know! You're the doctor! So you help him!" Morte yelled at the man. The man gulped and took a look at Kyrie. He sighed and gave his stomach a good punch. Morte and I were shocked.

Just as we were about to punch the doctor out cold, Kyrie started coughing. Once he finished coughing, he started gasping for air. His eyes shot open and started looking about aimlessly.

"M-Morte? T-Taupy? W-where are we and what are we doing here?" Kyrie stuttered. I never realised that I was holding my breath until I released a gust of wind. Even Morte looked relived; in a Morte type way. We were both glad that he was okay.

The next thing I know, Morte dropped Kyrie. He landed with a loud THUD! "Ouch! What was that for Morte?" Even I was confused as to why she had dropped him.

"Idiot! I dropped you because you gave Taupy and I a real good scare. Didn't you even notice the way the waiters were eyeballing us?" Morte seemed pretty riled up.

"Morte, calm down-kuma. He didn't notice them and you know he wouldn't-kuma," I tried to reason with Morte. Kyrie was agreeing with me on how he didn't notice. Though, it didn't seem to work. If anything, I think she got angrier.

"Are you two complete idiots? What if we all drank those? Then what would we do? Huh, mind explaining that to me?"

"Morte, please. Just calm down. We-"

"You know what Kyrie? This is the last time I worry for you if you're not going to care," Morte cut Kyrie off. She swiftly turned on her heels and marched out of the doctor's waiting room. Everyone was just starring at us while we starred at the exit.

Morte had never been like that before. She's never stormed off like that. Sure, she has been mad before but never like that. Something was up. I just wish I knew what.

Kyrie apologised to the doctor and thanked him for his help. We then went off to find a place to stay. Kyrie decided that we should just let Morte blow off some steam for a while. Now Kyrie was acting weird. He didn't even look all that worried about what happened. He _always_ worries about Morte; even in his sleep!

The two of us wandered around for a while. We found a great place to stay and they even said that if we needed an extra bed, all we had to do was go and ask. The extra bed would be for Morte if we ever found her. Without Morte around, it was kind of quiet. Not even Kyrie was talking.

I couldn't take any of this weirdness any longer. "Hey-kuma. What's the deal between you and Morte? I've never seen you two act so strange-kuma." Kyrie looked at me. His expression was one that I had never seen before. It was a mix between depression and seriousness.

"I don't know Taupy. I guess that this is the first time that I've ever had an argument like this with Morte. I'm a bit weirded out, that's all," Kyrie explained. He was genially concerned about his fight with Morte. The kid cares a lot about her no doubt.

The two of us continued in silence. After a while I decided to go off on my own and leave Kyrie to his thinking. He found it to be a great idea. I wanted to go and try to find Morte. Something wasn't right with her and I didn't like the idea of those two having an argument. Especially one as foolish as this one.

I walked around the town, scouring every inch for Morte. She was harder to find than a needle in a hay stack. How one human girl dressed in pink with a giant sword can go unnoticed, I don't know but Morte made it possible. Then again, she makes lots of impossible stuff, possible.

Once I finished looking about the town, I moved onto the outskirts of town. I could smell a fire burning not too far away. As quietly as possible, I made my way towards the fire. There, sitting right in front of the flames, was Morte. I couldn't see her expression and I didn't want her chopping off my head, so I called out to her from where I was standing. This was a good distance away. It was a good thing I was standing a distance away because Morte wiped out her sword as fast as she could and swung it in my direction. "Watch it-kuma."

Morte mumbled something and returned to watching the fire. I went and sat across from her. It wasn't even dark or cold out yet but she had the fire going brilliantly. "Is something the matter-kuma?" I wasn't only concerned for Kyrie. It's just harder to be concerned for Morte when she clearly can take care of herself.

"Nothing's the matter. I'm just pissed off at that idiot for being such an idiot that he actually let himself drink all of that," Morte huffed. She didn't want to say what was on her mind but she did mention some of it.

"So, you were worried about him-kuma?" I questioned. Morte shot me a look that meant, "Can it or end up _in_ a can." Though I did notice her cheeks become a tad bit redder.

We sat in silence after that. I wasn't going to move until she told me what was on her mind. Kyrie didn't know and I believed that because that kid didn't seem to know much about anything except cooking. Morte on the other hand; she has more on her mind than a book has words.

"I thought he was going to die," Morte whispered. I don't know if she had wanted me to hear it or not but she had spoken it aloud so no harm in replying.

"I did too-kuma," I replied. Morte's eyes lifted from the fire to meet mine. They were filled with so much pain and sorrow; I just didn't know how to react to them. I've never seen her like this before, except for when we got stuck in the Cavern of Memories.

"I didn't want to lose another person that I cared about. After I lost Reve, I didn't want to get close to anyone else. Then that idiot Kyrie came along. I just don't want to see another person that I care about die. I probably wouldn't be able to take it if Kyrie died. Or even you Taupy," Morte told me. It was the first time since I had met Kyrie and Morte that Morte had actually spoken about her past and was actually really emotional.

"Kyrie's worried about you too, you know. He hasn't mentioned how he's worried but, believe me, he's worried. He also doesn't like having an argument with you. Heck, he barely said a word since you two had your little argument. You should be able to find him in the Inn in town. Room 153 is our room," I explained to her. Morte sat still for a moment and then got up and went off in the direction of town.

Grinning ear to ear, I decided to camp the night out under the stars. I wouldn't want to disturb the love birds. I'm just hoping that they can patch things up before dawn. Or they don't go overboard with having a room all to their selves. Either way, I'm not going back there.


End file.
